


The Flowers that Bloom midst Chaos

by Aoba_boba



Series: ReiMugi fics during Quarantine [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Idols, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Keito Hasumi, Mentioned Nito Nazuna, Mentioned Undead Members, Minor Violence, Referenced Rei/Tsumugi, Secret Agent Tsumugi Aoba, Serial Killer Rei Sakuma, not beta read we die like eichi ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: Tsumugi, with all his anxiety and worries, never really understood how the hell he became a spy. It wasn't even like he was placed in the team to gather intel or handle things digitally related specifically. No, he had to kill people, how the hell did that happen?
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Series: ReiMugi fics during Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729390
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Flowers that Bloom midst Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, Secret Agent Mugi and Serial Killer Rei? I’ve never written an au like this before so I hope I did fine? I have no knowledge of agents besides of the other ffs I’ve read and movies so I hope I didn’t do ReiMugi dirty,,, Anyway, third fic, les go!! My quarantine technically ends in a few days but that’s not gonna stop me from writing them so <3

A cup of lavender tea sits in front of Tsumugi, steam rising and the cup sweating. Tsumugi reaches down to grab said cup and take a small sip, humming quietly as the hot liquid runs down his throat. He works to calm his nerves and ease himself after receiving his latest assignment before he goes back to his apartment.

Tsumugi usually received simple missions, track down a target, gather online intel, or crack some codes when asked but the one time, the one time he's actually given a mission to do his actual job, he's told to kill Sakuma Rei. 

Sakuma Rei of all fucking people.

When asked why him, Eichi just dismissed his question, saying something along the lines of, "It's important for our end-goal, you know, Tsumugi? You're pretty friendly with Rei-kun so you should have no issues." And Tsumugi was left with that, no room to argue or go against Eichi.

Tsumugi doesn't understand where being on friendly terms with someone meant that he was automatically able to kill them without any problems, in fact, wouldn't that just bring up more issues? He doesn't know but this was his mission now, there was no going back. Maybe he'd actually die this time.

Tsumugi sighs, taking another sip of tea and turns his head to look out the giant glass window at the cloudy skies, the sun barely just shining through. He thinks that it must be nice to not be given an assignment in which he had to eliminate one of his closest friends but hey, what could he do? He finishes up his tea and packs his bag for the day, ready to return home and sink in his bed and wonder, 'How the hell am I going to kill Sakuma Rei?'

———

"Ah, Tsumugi-Senpai!" Hajime perks up when he sees Tsumugi walk into the cafe that was inside the agency building. Hajime wasn't actually an agent but he worked in the building doing meticulous things; cleaning, taking care of the cafe, fixing things when necessary, little things that needed to be done to help the agency thrive.

Tsumugi smiles warmly at the younger male as he takes a seat at one of the tables and picks up a menu. He plays with it his fingers, flipping it a few times and twirling it. Sigh. He felt indifferent about what he wanted today, nothing really stuck out to him and it all seemed bland, was this the effect of getting his assignment? Tsumugi must've been scowling because when Hajime walks over to take his order, he meekly asks,

"U-uhm..? Tsumugi-Senpai? Are you okay...?"

Tsumugi snaps his head up to look over at the other male who had a concerned expression on his face. Tsumugi suddenly feels really bad for making Hajime worry so much, the poor rabbit didn't deserve that,

"Ah, don't worry Hajime-kun! I'm fine! Just a little out of it from my latest assignment!"

Hajime tilts his head, "You've gone and done your assignment already? I heard missions for the next target were given out only yesterday!"

"Ah, no... It's just, instead of doing something small like usual, I've got a bigger role now, it's a bit of a shock." Tsumugi responds glancing at the younger. 

'Oh if only Rei-kun would die overnight.' Tsumugi thinks. Yikes, rather pessimistic thought, very unlike him.

"Ah, that's why you seem rather troubled. Would you like to talk about it?" Hajime offers, giving a gentle smile.

"You're very kind for offering Hajime-kun, thank you..." Tsumugi replies, smiling softly.

Hajime giggles, "Ehehe! It's no trouble listening to you at all, Tsumugi-Senpai! I'll make us some tea and we can talk about it!"

With that, Hajime takes Tsumugi's menu and walks back behind the counter and Tsumugi thinks how lucky he must be to have such a kind junior.

...

"Eh?! Sakuma Rei?!"

———

It's later in the day when Tsumugi receives the case file for Rei. He'd gone into Eichi's office to pick up something he left yesterday when Eichi calls him over.

"Here," Eichi says as he opens a draw from under his desk and pulls a file from out of it, "Rei-kun's file. Figured you might need it?" Eichi offers, holding out the file. 

Eichi may have given him the file out of kindness but Tsumugi can hear it, and see it. The sarcasm and amusement in his voice, the tiny smile that shows upon his angel-like face. He thinks and is almost sure that Eichi was fucking with him, almost surely fucking with him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Tsumugi's never been one for violence but if he were, he thinks he'd be somewhat like Keito.

Ready to punch Eichi every time he spoke a sentence.

"Ah, thank you, Eichi-kun. I doubt I'll need it but thank you regardless." Tsumugi says, accepting the file into his hands and tucking it under his arm. Having retrieved what he came for and even something he didn't come for, Tsumugi turns to leave when Eichi calls out to him,

"Tsumugi?"

Said mop head turns to look back at Eichi,

"Yes, Eichi-kun?"

Eichi gets up from his desk and walks over Tsumugi, slowly and a small smile gracing his face. He leans into Tsumugi's ear and moves his hair over just a bit and whispers,

"Good luck killing Rei-kun."

Yeah, Eichi was definitely fucking with him at this point.

———

"Eh? An outfit to protect your neck?" Kuro perks up at the request as he sits in front of Tsumugi. They were set in Kuro's office now, a replica of a dojo where Kuro often practiced his movements and attacks for taking out his targets.

"Ah, yes. You see, Rei-kun is my next target and with his vampire-istic like qualities, I wouldn't wanna get bitten, you know? Rei-kun is... a strange one." Tsumugi explains, sliding a piece of paper with an outfit design carefully drawn onto it, over to Kuro. Kuro, much like Tsumugi, was also an agent. But unlike Tsumugi, he was also in charge of outfit and weaponry design and maintenance. He made clothing specifically for times when they had times where there was an odd or unusual target, like Rei.

"Hmm," Kuro ponders, looking at the outfit design. Was Kuro judging his art? Tsumugi really hopes he wasn't judging his art, he wasn't that great at it-

"I can do it," Kuro finally says, folding the paper and sliding it into the pocket of his jeans. "It'll take me a few days to gather materials and stuff but after that, I'll be ready. Hang tight for a while, yeah?"

Tsumugi breathes a sigh of relief and gives a warm smile, "Thank you very much, Kuro! I'll be sure to pay you after I've completed my assignment!"

"Nah, no need, this kinda stuff is what I'm used to doing." Kuro says, waving him off, "But... Aoba, how did you out of everyone get stuck with Sakuma as your target? 'ts not meant to be rude or anything but aren't you guys close, even for being on different sides of the same coin?"

Tsumugi's smile fades and his heart starts to clench, right, he still had to actually kill Rei.

"I... wish I had the answers, Kuro."

———

Tsumugi decides to read over Rei's case file just for shits and giggles.

Tsumugi already knew a lot about Rei, he dare say he knew the most about Rei, aside from Ritsu. Looking over his case file was almost bound to be pointless but, you never know. Maybe Tsumugi would learn something new? Maybe Eichi would have a message written in it that says 'Just kidding~!' and then he wouldn't have to kill Rei.

Tsumugi sighs, getting comfortable in his chair and places the case file on his desk. He opens it and scans over it quickly. Rei's basic information were all listed, date of birth, age, hair color, eye color and all that mess. His reasons of target were labeled as 'vicious serial killer with vampire-istic tendencies, often leaves bites and gashes on the necks of his victims' and Tsumugi roles his eyes.

After a bit more reading, something finally catches Tsumugi's attention. That something being the 'relationship category'. In the category were listed the names of people Rei was considered to be close or friendly with. Members of Undead, Trickstar and Ritsu's name were all listed of course but then, Tsumugi see's his own name.

Tsumugi's heart clenches at the sight, knowing that he was going have to be the one to take out Rei. Why? Why was Eichi so insistent on fucking with him so badly? Making him kill his own best friend, for what, the irony?

They'd gone to school together and Rei was known and idolized by everyone. He had the entire school population captivated and charmed by his amazing looks and deep voice, being the leader of Undead only furthered that. He'd become known as 'Rei Sakuma, the Demon King', and everyone had begged to be in his company but Rei, Rei had reached his hand out to Tsumugi, a quiet little loner who stayed in the library most of the day. At first, Tsumugi had ignored Rei's attempts to talk to him, unaware of his intentions, what if he was trying to use him? But then, Rei started to visit Tsumugi in the library, his only safe space since Shu wouldn't tolerate his presence most of the time in the handicrafts club. So, Tsumugi had given up and decided to finally talk to Rei.

They clicked just like that and before Tsumugi had time to realize it, he'd considered Rei to be his best friend and maybe something even more. Constantly wanting to spend quiet afternoons in the library napping or just chatting, wanting to eat together on the rooftop, or just be wrapped in Rei's comforting embrace. Maybe, just maybe Tsumugi had gotten charmed by Rei just like the masses but he didn't think so. He believed that he truly liked to stand by Rei's side and watch him doze off on his lap, or, despite it being a nuisance, fight off Rei whenever he went to take a drink of his blood.

Tsumugi closes the case file and holds it close to his chest, heart aching. Tears threatened to spill but Tsumugi didn't let them, quickly going to wipe his eyes with his free hand. 

It hurt. It all hurt so much.

Tsumugi decides that in that moment, killing Rei might his first mission that he fails.

———

"Everyone clear?" Eichi's voice echos through Tsumugi's earpiece.

"Yep, Eichi-kun" Tsumugi responds, pulling up his shirt to cover his neck all the way.

It was finally the night Tsumugi had dreaded, the night of his mission. Two weeks or so had passed before Nito had spotted in the Rei in the Okayama prefecture, seemly planning something. Okayama wasn't very populated so It'd make sense for him and the other members of Undead to set up there. As soon as he'd been spotted however, Eichi had been informed and they were on the move. 

Currently, Tsumugi was staking out and observing where Rei had been last seen, an abandoned area near the water for any signs that he'd been back there since he was last spotted. Other members of Undead had also been spotted but in different areas of Okayama thus Souma was sent to deal with Adonis, Keito to deal with Kaoru and Kuro to deal with Koga. Meaning, Tsumugi was all alone until he found Rei. 

He'd tuned in to listen to Eichi explain the bases of the plan; Locate Undead members, attempt to subdue said members and bring back to hq, use violence if necessary, bring said members of Undead back, dead or alive. 

"Alright, I wish you all the best of luck," Eichi says before tuning out, leaving Tsumugi all alone with his thoughts. He pushes down his mic and lets out a deep sigh, finally able to breathe. His mind has been clouded all day of how tonight would play out. Would he die? Would Rei die? Would he even find Rei in the first place? It boggles his mind and he's been so preoccupied with it that he couldn't even sleep on the plane ride over to Okayama. 

He walks down the abandoned neighborhood, kicking rocks and moving pieces of burnt wood as he goes, it makes sense that Rei would choose somewhere in this area to make his hideout; easy to find victims and easy to hide them. He walks and walks until he see's an apartment in the near distance, a one of the lights on the fourth floor or so, turned on. The neighborhood was almost completely abandoned, setting aside the few people he'd seen living in boxes or their cars, that apartment had to be something rather than nothing.

He clicks in for Nito to search the apartment and see what was up, Nito replies that the apartment had supposedly been abandoned for months now, once hearing that info he turns off his mic again and turns towards the apartment,

'I'm coming for you, Rei-kun'

———

Okay so, maybe going to said apartment alone had been a bad idea? Upon making his way inside, Tsumugi had been attacked the second he broke into the door, someone yelling,

"Yumenosaki agents are here!"

He'd been attacked from the front at first, an assailant coming straight for his neck with a knife. He'd barely had time to grab the wrist of his attacker and push his thumb into the base causing the man to loosen his grip on the knife and drop it. By sheer luck, the attacker ducks down for his knife and Tsumugi is able to land a kick straight on his back, knocking him down to the floor and the life out of him. 

His second attacker comes from behind non armed, probably hoping to get Tsumugi in headlock but Tsumugi is better than that. He can hear the footsteps behind him and it gives him a chance to turn around and reach for his gun but the man is fast. Tsumugi is getting punches thrown at him left and right and he's barely able to dodge but he flings himself to the side and gives a low sweep kick to the mans ankles causing him to fall. Tsumugi hurriedly reaches for his tranquilizer gun and shoots the man in his back, finally dealt with him.

He turns to run straight ahead and up the stairs, trying to identify to the room in which he saw the light pouring from. Along his running, he gotten shot at a few times, one grazing his shoulder causing Tsumugi to yelp as he felt the warm wetness of his blood seep onto his shirt. Damn, that was his good arm. He continues to run though, all he had to do was make it to the fourth floor and then investigate what he saw, then leave. Simple.

He doesn't get very far however due to a knife being flung at his thigh and grazing his leg. He hisses in pain, more blood spilling out of him now. 'Fuck—' Tsumugi thinks and decides that he needs to break, to stop running and patch up his wounds at least. He doesn't know what floor he's on but he runs for a random apartment, kicking open the door and shutting it back. He'd left his attackers a while ago but he was still on guard, one hand on his gun and the other holding his shoulder. 

He stumbles around the apartment, his thigh burning with every step he takes. He's able to get near a window, just in case he needed to make a jump before he opening the patches on his vest and reaching for his medical supplies. He was bleeding and sweating and his hair was stuck to his face, his glasses were fogged so Tsumugi thinks he doesn't need them right now. He throws his glasses next to him and goes to rip open his pants near his thighs. He winces and tries not to cry out as he sprays his antiseptic on the cut on his thigh. He wipes up the blood and spray before grabbing his cleaning patches and setting them on his thigh. Using his non-good arm and his teeth, he's able to tear a piece of medical tape and slap it on, the patches firmly in place. His leg was somewhat useable now so he puts back on his glasses and stands, now he just needed to find a rag so he could wrap his shoulder and-

"Oh, what do we have here?"

The sound of Tsumugi's train of thought is immediately stopped when a voice sounds from the front door. He knows that voice. Before Tsumugi can even comprehend what he's doing himself, he's shooting. Shooting at whoever the fuck was right there and he's doing it horribly. Said person is dodging with ease, almost as if this was fun to them, Tsumugi had shot and missed so much that he was out of tranqs, oh well.

He takes out his actual gun but before he can start another round, he's being knocked to the ground, his attacker is lunging at him and pining him to the floor. His gun is knocked from his hands and he's rendered useless.

He doesn't wanna open his eyes, he can hear them breathing. He didn't feel a knife to his neck so that was a good sign but he still doesn't wanna open his eyes. He knows who's laying under and he doesn't wanna see-

"Hey there, Aoba."

Tsumugi forces his eyes open to see non-other than his target, Rei Sakuma. He was smiling, not viciously or evil-like, but he was smiling with the same stupid smirk that Tsumugi always knew him to have. Rei's smile usually brought him joy but right now, it made his stomach twist and he felt sick.

"Rei...."

"To think this how we'd meet again. I suppose Eichi-kun sent you after me instead of coming for me himself? He was always like that." Rei says, chuckling and pressing his hand into Tsumugi's bleeding shoulder.

"Rei, if you know why I'm here—" he winces, "Then just come with me," Tsumugi says gently, "I don't wanna have to hurt you."

Rei laughs. _He fucking laughs._

"I'm sorry Aoba, but I don't think you're in a position to be saying that? After all, you are the one on the bottom right now, yes? Ah, but I suppose it's always been like that, even back in our younger days." Rei says, amusement in his voice.

Tsumugi falters and lets his guard down the moment Rei brings up their past relationship. The memories come flooding back and he feels himself huff. 

"Do you remember it, Mugi?" _Oh god he wants to cry and hurl at the same time due to the affectionate nickname._

"Do you remember the days we spent in the library? The days we spent with Keito and Eichi chasing after us? The nights we spent together?" Rei says, amusement dropping from his voice, "It almost makes me upset, to be in this situation with you."

"Yes, I remember them clearly... Rei-kun."

Rei's heartbeat gets louder.

"I quite miss them actually, being honest," Tsumugi says, barely keeping himself together. _He misses Rei so much—_ "But, we're on different sides of the law, it can't go back to being how it was before..."

Rei laughs sadly, "It actually makes me happy, to hear that you've missed me, the same as I've missed you." He lets go of one of Tsumugi's arms and brings it up to press his hand against his heartbeat, "Can you feel it, Aoba?"

Tsumugi can feel it clearly, the thumping of Rei's heartbeat against his hand and his own heart begins to ache.

"It's beating for you, Tsumugi."

Tsumugi's mind goes blank when Rei leans down and brushes their lips together. He stares up at Rei, unable to comprehend what just happened until he lets out a soft whisper,

"...Again."

Rei plants a kiss to Tsumugi's lips and,

"Again."

Another kiss.

This cycle continues until Tsumugi has tears rolling down his cheeks, and the feeling of Rei’s lips burn against his own. The feeling of Rei’s kisses are hurting too much.

"I miss you, Rei-kun..." He sniffles.

Rei wraps his arms around Tsumugi and holds him close to his chest, "I miss you too, Tsumugi..."

"I can't kill you, Rei-kun..."

"Huh?"

Tsumugi laughs sadly, "I can't do it, I love you too much, Rei-kun."

Rei chuckles, "That's just like you, Tsumugi but I... I can't kill you either, for the same reasons that I love you too much."

Tsumugi's heart pounds when he hears those words.

"Ah," Tsumugi says burying his face into Rei's chest, "I don't know what I'm going to tell Eichi-kun."

"Eichi," he huffs, "Thinking of Eichi right now when your long lost lover has come back to you?" Rei says, pretending to pout.

Tsumugi giggles, "Not really about Eichi, more about my career." He reaches up to twist his pointer finger into Rei's curls.

"Despite being on the good side of the law, you're not going to turn me in? Aoba-san, that isn't very honest of you." Rei says teasing, grabbing Tsumugi's hand to plant a kiss on his knuckles.

"Maybe if you'd stop murdering people," Tsumugi rolls his eyes, "We wouldn't be in this situation!"

Rei chuckles, "If what it takes for me to be with you again is to stop my magnificent art, then I guess I'm no longer an artist."

"....Wait, Seriously?"

———

"Hey, Eichi-kun," Tsumugi says as he sips his cup of tea and pulls out his phone, sitting at one of the chairs in Eichi’s office.

"Hmm? What's up, Tsumugi?" Eichi responds, not looking over from the documents he was reading.

"Nothing much, just wondering... Whatever happened to Rei-kun?" Tsumugi asks, hiding his grin.

Eichi raises his head to look Tsumugi in his eyes and chuckles, "Hmm, I wonder but he stopped murdering at the night you were set to capture him so, who knows what you said to him?"

Tsumugi giggles, looking at a notification on his phone, 'What do you want for dinner tonight, Mugi? ♡' from Rei.

"Hmm, I wonder what I said to him as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream at me about Bandori or Enstars or any other idol bs: Ig- hinata_ji


End file.
